Adri
by Naimitsu the Chameleon
Summary: Esta historia cuanta las aventuras de una eriza llamada Adri-Rose en compañia de varios personajes mas como Sonic, Shadow, el Chaotix,etc. (La historia le pertentece a AdCaMaVI de dA)
1. Chapter 1

Como último escape, Adri fue a un extraño mundo del que había escuchado solo en cuentos. Extraño; era pacífico... y alejado de sus futuras obligaciones. La verdad todo el mundo cree que ser princesa es fabuloso, para ella no podía existir peor castigo. Desde chica siempre quiso salir corriendo... huir hacia aquella utopía donde era libre y soberana de su propio destino. Respiro aliviada ese aire puro.

En fin, sería mejor terminar lo que vino a hacer. "Pirokinesis, vaya pérdida de tiempo" Y era cierto, la pirokinesis representaba una gran pérdida de tiempo para ella. Materias elementales no era precisamente el uso que quería darle a sus poderes. Se dispuso a hacerlo buscando en su libro el hechizo apropiado, estaba escrito en griego; el idioma de la ciencia, muerta hacia varios cientos de años. Era algo poco impresionante según ella.

Miró a la distancia, el sentimiento de soledad estaba presente en su corazón a todas horas. Conoció a una plebeya con quien tuvo una gran y buena amistad, pero después de terminar la escuela esta la dejo completamente abandonada. Ahí vio todo el dolor que significaba confiar en alguien, por eso se había convertido en una persona fría, indiferente y con poco sentido de la vida. Despreciaba ser de esa manera, pero por más que lo intentaba ya no podía dejar de ser así, no tenía motivación.

Leyó el encantamiento, y de la nada una llama apareció en su mano; pequeña comparada con las llamas azules que creaba cuando se enfurecía, pero disfrutaba verla. De pronto la llama se extinguió, provocando su furia. Atrás, alguien la estaba observando.

Al voltear notó que era una Chameleon de color morado, no más joven que ella y estaba mirándola con curiosidad. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese día su vida entera cambiaría? La Chameleon resultó llamarse Naimitsu, traducción japonesa para "sigilosa". Ella y Adri, estaban solas en cierta manera: Naimitsu fue abandonada por sus padres en un clan llamado "Shinobi" donde se entrenó para ser ninja, Adri solo tenía a su madre y dos hermanos menores. Se sintió extrañamente en sintonia con aquella chica sencilla e inocente que parecía de ser digna de confianza.

Se sentía mal por lo de sus padres así que, sospechando que estaban vivos, decidieron ir en busca de ellos. Pero para eso necesitarían atraer al héroe de ese mundo: Sonic. Adri estaba muy emocionada, ¡por fin sabría si ese caballero que hace años la había salvado era real o solo producto de su imaginación!

Invocó a su dragón celeste de nombre Kimo. La criatura tomó a cada una en sus manos y las agitó, simulando que el pequeño dragonzuelo estaba haciéndoles daño. De inmediato una misteriosa voz gritó "Hey, déjalas en paz!" y las liberó en un segundo.

Adri estaba tan emocionada que corrió a abrazar a su héroe azul, pero curiosamente no era de color azul. Se hizo a un lado y pudo identificar a quien estaba frente a ellas. "Shadow" Al parecer ese era su nombre, ¿de qué otra forma puede llamarse un erizo negro y sombrío cual sombra nocturna?

"¿Shadow?" Repitió Naimitsu un poco decepcionada de la presencia de el individuo. Adri no podía quitar los ojos de encima de él; si bien ella sentía una gran admiración y gratitud hacia el "borrón azul", con Shadow era algo distinto.

Se corrieron en su mundo las leyendas de un gran anti héroe que luchó contra su pasado para volver a ver la luz de un nuevo día y encontrar su verdadera identidad. Verdaderamente se sentía identificada con aquel misterioso hombre que estaba ahí, ocultando sus cicatrices mientras que ella no podía encontrar la luz.

Pidieron su ayuda para encontrar a Sonic y ante la negativa de Shadow, Adri ofreció darle a cambio eso que por obra de G.U.N. se le había arrebatado. "¡Te prometo darte el alma de María de vuelta!" Revivir a alguien, esa sí era una locura. Aceptó un poco incrédulo y los guió al Taller de Tails. Al llegar ahí, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada y Shadow lo notaba. "Tendrás lo que prometí pronto* dijo y entró en el Taller.


	2. Adri Chapter 2

De todas las malas ideas en toda la tierra esa tenía que ser la mayor que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Hacer que María regresara a la vida no era tan sencillo como solo chasquear los dedos. Si bien manejaba las fuerzas de la naturaleza por parte de sus poderes de luz, hay una regla que todo hechicero debe saber; no meterse jamás con el corazón o con el alma. Ella estaría faltando a su palabra haciendo un sacrilegio como ese. Y por si la traición a todos sus principios no fuera suficiente, las cosas nunca se obtienen gratis. Aunque no lo dijera, ahora se encontraba muy, muy preocupada.

"Adri, ¿estas bien?" Naimitsu se percató de que estaba actuando triste.

"Estoy bien" respondió con un supuesto aire de felicidad. Tenía la habilidad de ocultar todas sus preocupaciones hacia quien ella quisiera, o al menos eso creía.

Aunque la invadió el miedo, decidió que no había vuelta de hoja. Siendo así, ¿por qué ofreció dar su alma a cambio de encontrar a los padres de esta Chameleon a quién a penas conoció? Bueno, era bastante simple en realidad: no deseaba vivir, y si con su sacrificio podía traer felicidad no a una, sino a dos personas, habría valido la pena. Después de todo, ¿quién podría lamentar la muerte de una eriza como ella? Aquella eriza lastimada y cruel que castigaba sin razón, herida por un abandono sin sentido. Le haría un bien al mundo... a ambos mundos.

El taller de Tails era espacioso, limpio y podían verse toda clase de inventos; era impresionante. Tenía una abundante vibra de creatividad y paz, de compasión e ingenio combinado con maquinaria novedosa y fantástica que parecía sacada de algún loco sueño futurista.

"¿Sonic?" preguntó Naimitsu. Y todo se congeló. Un momento de ansiedad lleno la sala, había tan poco tiempo teniendo tanto que decirle a su héroe azul.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo una segura voz proveniente de un erizo el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a brindar ayuda. Un breve silencio pasó en la mente de Adri hasta que, por fin, corrió hacia él dándole un gran abrazo. Sonic reaccionó de una forma un poco tímida creyendo por un instante que era Amy. Adri quedo sorprendida, se apartó y Sonic pudo ver su cara.

"Un momento, tú no eres Amy"


End file.
